


Resignation

by toyryla



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyryla/pseuds/toyryla
Summary: Just a few fanarts I've done of these two!
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some doodles and a sketch, I've done all pretty quickly but hopefully I'll have at some point more time to make better fanart for these two. One of the doodles is inspired of "The Infernal Dance" by thesockhop. Honestly I've been overall inspired to draw these two 'cause of all the great fics in here of the two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in twitter, tumblr and instagram as Toyrylaart!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more drawings I've done of Borgov/Beth! Unfortunately mostly just sketches but hopefully people still like them!  
> First drawing is inspired by "Three Games" by gracca_amorosa!  
> The fifth drawing (water one) is inspired by "only seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean" by thesockhop!  
> I have some other drawing ideas that are inspired by fics so there's most definitely going to be more drawings! (Hopefully people don't mind that their fics inspire my drawings)

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, might be confusing 'cause of the drawing before it (I didn't draw it to be read in any order, mistake on my part lol, but story wise it would be right to left), but the last drawing is read from left to right.   
> I feel like I'm getting only now better at drawing Beth and Borgov haha. Also I really wish there would be a ship tag for them, as then I could post these drawings of them on other sites but only under that specific tag. 
> 
> You can find me in twitter, tumblr and instagram as Toyrylaart!


End file.
